josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Pictures! :D
Josie's pictures and randomness :D This iis all of my pictures that I have made so far. They have either been made and taken by me (besides smileys xD and maybe some other people have added) But the rest of these pictures are mine. I had taken a lot of these pictures awhile back and decided to upload them out of boredom. The Zac asked me if I had more, and thus started the photo uploading craze xD Most of the pictures are recent like the flowers and such but the black and white ones are all pictures from when I first got my camera and was initially just messing around with the colors. I hope you enjoy them and feel free to comment and leave any suggestions on what you'd like to see me add (if its possible for me too). I will be uploading more pictures throughout the summer and building up this big photo album of mine I already have created. Enjoy! :D Pictures marina flooded.jpg|Flood water Flooded.JPG|Collapsed dock Hurricane Irene.JPG|Hurricane Flood affects.jpg|Marina flooded smiley-face.jpg|A GIANT SMILEY :D (idk i felt this page was too serious xDD) Kim Rose.png|(not my photo) added by Kevvy Smiley-face.jpg|Extra smiley? Cute teddy bears cartoon 2.jpg|Teddy bear :D Recolor.png|failed pic by me? xD Cloudy.jpg|Sun rising Heart snowflake.jpg|Snow falling Bubbles.jpg|foamy Bridge.jpg|Fave black and white shot under the bridge Flood affects.jpg|Flood water Hurricane Irene.JPG|flooded Marina flooded.jpg lucy.jpeg|LUCY :D Random girl.png|:P DSCF0049.JPG DSCF0104.JPG DSCF0337.JPG DSCF0338.JPG DSCF0339.JPG DSCF0354.JPG DSCF0356.JPG DSCF0358.JPG DSCF0359.JPG DSCF0364.JPG DSCF0365.JPG DSCF0390.JPG DSCF0392.JPG DSCF0394.JPG DSCF0397.JPG DSCF0398.JPG DSCF0400.JPG DSCF0401.JPG DSCF0408.JPG DSCF0409.JPG DSCF0410.JPG DSCF0427.JPG DSCF0428.JPG DSCF0431.JPG DSCF0448.JPG DSCF0457.JPG DSCF0572.JPG DSCF0574.JPG DSCF0575.JPG DSCF0740.JPG DSCF0741.JPG DSCF0764.JPG Josie Back.jpg|Zac's work of editing a bunch of pics together xDDD he wanted this the background but sadly it doesn't agree with what he wants DSCF7090.JPG DSCF7089.JPG DSCF7088.JPG DSCF7087.JPG DSCF9005.JPG|SKITTLES :D DSCF9010.JPG|Finally stopped raining :D DSCF9011.JPG DSCF9012.JPG DSCF9013.JPG DSCF9014.JPG DSCF9016.JPG DSCF9018.JPG DSCF9019.JPG DSCF9020.JPG DSCF9021.JPG DSCF9022.JPG DSCF9023.JPG DSCF9024.JPG DSCF9025.JPG DSCF9026.JPG DSCF9028.JPG DSCF9029.JPG DSCF9030.JPG DSCF9031.JPG|Fossils DSCF9034.JPG DSCF9040.JPG DSCF9042.JPG|Keyboard DSCF9043.JPG|Keyboard picture # 2 DSCF9044.JPG|Bubbles :D DSCF9049.JPG|Rainbow markers DSCF9050.JPG|Basket DSCF9051.JPG|a design from a bag I have (I thought it was pretty :D ) DSCF9053.JPG|Lights from inside a candle holder DSCF9055.JPG|Molly sleeping DSCF9056.JPG|Lucy picture #1 DSCF9058.JPG|Lucy picture #2 DSCF9059.JPG|Little lucy Picture #3 DSCF9060.JPG|Red with black roses DSCF9061.JPG DSCF9062.JPG|Flower Boquet DSCF9063.JPG DSCF9065.JPG DSCF9067.JPG|Glass DSCF9068.JPG|Skittles yum :D DSCF9069.JPG|Rainbow colors of skittles DSCF9071.JPG|Boo Boo my old kitty <3 DSCF9073.JPG|Rainbow papers DSCF9077.JPG|painted glass DSCF9078.JPG|Painted glass #2 DSCF9079.JPG|Light DSCF9080.JPG|Light up close DSCF9081.JPG|dots DSCF9083.JPG|Dog drawing by me :D DSCF9084.JPG|close up of dog drawing DSCF9088.JPG|Lucky DSCF9090.JPG|Lucky saying hello to the camera DSCF9091.JPG|Lucky looking outside DSCF9094.JPG|Molly squinting (she just woke up :3) DSCF9095.JPG|Molly DSCF9096.JPG|Pretty pink flower DSCF9098.JPG|side shot of pink flower DSCF9099.JPG|Baby purple flowers DSCF9100.JPG|Yellow flowers DSCF9101.JPG|Pink and yellow flower DSCF9103.JPG|up close shot of pink and yellow DSCF9104.JPG|Cloudy sky... more rain? DSCF9106.JPG|Yellow flowers surrounded by stones DSCF9108.JPG|red and yellow flower up close DSCF9109.JPG|Yellow flowers in a bunch DSCF9110.JPG|up close yellow flowers DSCF9111.JPG|pink flowers DSCF9112.JPG|Neon pink flowers DSCF9113.JPG|Bright Red flower DSCF9114.JPG|tree trunks DSCF9115.JPG|Orange and yellow flower up close DSCF9116.JPG|Tiger lilly DSCF9117.JPG|tall grass DSCF9118.JPG|Little garden DSCF9119.JPG|Purple flowers DSCF9120.JPG|up close pink flower with red and yellow DSCF9121.JPG|A cluster of blue flowers DSCF9122.JPG|Bundles of flowers DSCF9124.JPG|Easter colored flowers DSCF9125.JPG|Cluster of yellow and pink flowers DSCF9126.JPG|Flower bush DSCF9127.JPG|Dull green leaves with pretty purple flowers :3 DSCF9128.JPG|Bunny under a bush DSCF9129.JPG|Bunny on the rocks DSCF9130.JPG|Bunny leaving DSCF9131.JPG|Pink bright flowers DSCF9132.JPG|pretty pink flowers DSCF9133.JPG|up on the rocks DSCF9134.JPG|higher up with pink flowers DSCF9135.JPG|Doggy beach DSCF9136.JPG|Photogenic bunny? (Bunny models) DSCF9137.JPG|down the beach DSCF9138.JPG|Hair interupting picture time? DSCF9139.JPG|bay water DSCF9140.JPG|straight across to the other beach DSCF9141.JPG|The bay DSCF9142.JPG|Dock in bay DSCF9143.JPG|drift wood DSCF9144.JPG|Cloudy blue skies DSCF9145.JPG|blue skies DSCF9146.JPG|Above the beach DSCF9147.JPG|Vines and sky DSCF9148.JPG|bush on the beach DSCF9149.JPG|I <3 you DSCF9150.JPG|Suds DSCF9151.JPG|back out to the bay DSCF9152.JPG|Too bright, going blind xD DSCF9153.JPG|geese? ( they shall be called ducks due to spelling issues xD) DSCF9154.JPG|walking back from the beach DSCF9155.JPG|sky and power lines DSCF9156.JPG|Power lines DSCF9157.JPG|mini house mailbox! DSCF9159.JPG|Trees DSCF9160.JPG|Mini bench :3 DSCF9161.JPG|steps DSCF9162.JPG|more clouds DSCF9163.JPG|Boredom with a fence xD DSCF9164.JPG|big tree DSCF9165.JPG|Picket white fence DSCF9166.JPG|Criss crossing DSCF9167.JPG|Little white flowers DSCF9168.JPG|epic plant DSCF9169.JPG|Red and white flower DSCF9170.JPG|Red and white bunches Picture section two DSCF9171.JPG|Morning DSCF9172.JPG|Up on the balcony DSCF9173.JPG|American Flag DSCF9174.JPG|The walk home from school DSCF9175.JPG|Walking home #2 DSCF9176.JPG|Back road DSCF9177.JPG|Side road DSCF9178.JPG|Spikey purple flower DSCF9179.JPG|Up on the tree top DSCF9180.JPG|Yellow and purple flowers DSCF9181.JPG|Huge grass DSCF9182.JPG|Trees DSCF9183.JPG|Pretty arch DSCF9184.JPG|Just keep walking :D DSCF9185.JPG|Broken fence DSCF9186.JPG|Cover DSCF9187.JPG|I'm on a boat! DSCF9188.JPG|tree shadow DSCF9189.JPG|Wires DSCF9190.JPG|One lonely flower DSCF9191.JPG|So many clouds today DSCF9192.JPG|Clouds, clouds, clouds DSCF9193.JPG|Sunshine DSCF9194.JPG|little flowers DSCF9195.JPG|pretty DSCF9196.JPG|sand and rocks almost home DSCF9197.JPG|tree tops DSCF9198.JPG|walking in the driveway DSCF9199.JPG|Boo up on the deck DSCF9200.JPG|Little miss rolley poley DSCF9201.JPG|Kitten on the deck DSCF9202.JPG|Rolling over in the sun DSCF9204.JPG|Hoops DSCF9205.JPG|Following the lines DSCF9206.JPG|Peek-a-Boo DSCF9207.JPG|Distractions DSCF9208.JPG|Tanning xD DSCF9209.JPG|Tummy crawling photo shoot DSCF9210.JPG|Borderline DSCF9211.JPG|In the distances is the beach :D DSCF9212.JPG|Up, Up above DSCF9215.JPG|Got to get it DSCF9216.JPG|Clouds up above DSCF9217.JPG|Way down below DSCF9218.JPG|Bushes DSCF9219.JPG|Along the edge DSCF9220.JPG|Checkered Kitty DSCF9222.JPG|Spinning round DSCF9227.JPG|Molly DSCF9231.JPG|Professional statue DSCF9232.JPG|Molly creeping DSCF9235.JPG|Ceiling light DSCF9236.JPG|Hungry kitten DSCF9238.JPG|Statues and a box DSCF9239.JPG|buttons in a box DSCF9240.JPG|Bronze Star DSCF9241.JPG|Gold Plate DSCF9242.JPG|Civil War plaque DSCF9243.JPG|I look up and this is what I see... scary face xD DSCF9244.JPG|Sleeping DSCF9245.JPG|stretching DSCF9246.JPG|Chilling xD Picture Section three DSCF9248.JPG|White flowers DSCF9249.JPG|trains DSCF9250.JPG|train chimes DSCF9251.JPG|riding my bike around DSCF9252.JPG|Yellow flowers DSCF9254.JPG|more white flowers DSCF9255.JPG|pink flowers DSCF9256.JPG|more pink flowers in a bush DSCF9258.JPG|Gasps :o its raining DSCF9259.JPG|cold and rainy DSCF9260.JPG|Soggy DSCF9261.JPG|clearing up, still pouring DSCF9262.JPG|Up close with lucky DSCF9266.JPG|Lucky got outside and got wet DSCF9267.JPG|Through the window DSCF9268.JPG|puddles DSCF9269.JPG|Tree DSCF9270.JPG|tree #2 DSCF9271.JPG|rain drops and clear skies DSCF9272.JPG|After the storm DSCF9273.JPG|driving DSCF9274.JPG|taking pics on the car ride DSCF9275.JPG|Driving, driving YAY DSCF9276.JPG|just keep driving DSCF9277.JPG|sun shining through DSCF9278.JPG|clouds and sun DSCF9279.JPG|sunny DSCF9280.JPG|first stop DSCF9281.JPG|up above the car DSCF9282.JPG|epic street light DSCF9283.JPG|skylight DSCF9284.JPG|Driving on teh road DSCF9285.JPG|cruising DSCF9286.JPG|green scene DSCF9287.JPG|Side exit DSCF9288.JPG|la da da driving round town DSCF9290.JPG|turning DSCF9291.JPG|clouds hiding DSCF9292.JPG|raining coming back? DSCF9296.JPG|drive by pics DSCF9297.JPG|power lines and clouds DSCF9298.JPG|Fave photo DSCF9301.JPG|Shine down DSCF9302.JPG|Reflecting DSCF9303.JPG|Sunshine DSCF9304.JPG|Lot DSCF9307.JPG|bushes DSCF9308.JPG|very cloudy today :o DSCF9309.JPG|Lot #2 DSCF9310.JPG|airplane DSCF9311.JPG|pink clouds DSCF9312.JPG|bit blurry DSCF9313.JPG|speed shot DSCF9315.JPG|DUN DUN DUNNNN! DSCF9316.JPG|light DSCF9317.JPG|taken through back window Summer shots Category:Just Us Friends Category:Josie's Random Pages :D :D